Talk:Malladus
Anyone think that this guy (if real) is gonna end up being Ganon? Dark Ridley (talk) 16:38, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hang on i was thinking that myself. maybe its just a projection of him or maybe its not him at all Oni Link 19:14, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Malladus as i said some where at sometime (and i did trust me), Demon king is a very japanesse name and i expected it would be something different. Oni Link 08:32, November 21, 2009 (UTC) That's good. I always love new villians. I hope he's not as insane as Zant. --Nunovanhalen (talk) 21:12, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Malladus Malladus is not a train. he is a blue giant beast! I have finished the game yesterday Chancelour Cole Cole is the chancelour of Zelda. But in the reality, he`s a beast. I n the end Malladus eats him and transform into a blue beast. thatnks for spoiling the ending on all of us uropeans who cant get the game yet >> Oni Link 16:20, December 9, 2009 (UTC) End I really don't think that it should say on the page that the light coming from his body marks his permanent destrustion because all that can be seen is a flash of light and he disappears. That doesn't mean he can't come back or be revived again. --Perseus Haolysce (talk) 20:29, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :It sounds like it's pretty apparent that Malladus was destroyed, but the word permanent is kind of misleading and should be removed. That's assuming that there isn't some in game quote supporting the permanence idea. We will need someone with more knowledge of the game than I to confirm that and make the edit.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 22:28, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'll check in the game and see, but I don't think the permanence of it is ever established. --Perseus Haolysce (talk) 15:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I went and re-beat the final boss and it didn't say anything about him being permanently destroyed. Really the only thing said after his defeat is "It's all over now." --Perseus Haolysce (talk) 16:47, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Demise's Curse Should we add the theory that Malladus is the next stage of Demise's Hatred, since Ganon was destroyed in WW, Demise's hatred then became Malladus.--DrNefarious (talk) 02:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Only about 100 years have passed between the two games. The prologue suggests Malladus' sealing is a lot older than that, thus Ganondorf and Malladus would have existed at the same time. Though the story of sealing and such between the two is similar I don't think there is a connection. Malladus never shows any animosity towards Link or Zelda in particular (though he doesn't show much personality outside of wanting to destroy the world in a petty way). During the final battle he would rather devour Cole because he's closer rather than try another attack on people he would have a predesignated hatred for should he be part of Demise's curse. Oni Link 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :What Oni said. Also, any evil beings who originate in a time/place that Link and Zelda/others with the 'blood of the goddess' are not present, would theoretically not be part of the curse, since it was specifically made against those with the 'hero's spirit' and 'goddess' blood'.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC)